1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to earth-working equipment and, more particularly, to an improved rail and mounting assembly for a tractor-mounted earth-working machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earth-working machines, such as backhoes, mounted on a tractor are versatile and may be easily transported from jobsite to jobsite. A number of known earth-working machines have a frame assembly secured to the rear of the tractor or vehicle to provide lateral movement of the earth-working machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,674, issued Jan. 29, 1974, assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co., the assignee hereof, shows a vertically spaced, parallel rail assembly for horizontal backhoe movement on the rear portion of a tractor. The backhoe can be locked or secured in a fixed position with respect to the tractor when it is moved to a selected or desired position. It is often desirable to employ a more simplified tractor-mounted rail and mounting structure for an earth-working machine which is adjustable and durable and which adequately clamps or secures the earth-working machine at a desired position along the rail.